


Tower [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "Tower" by threeturn</p><p> </p><p>  <i>As usual Zayn is unreachable: a fairy tale.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246976) by [threeturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8wxnxrcrlh4bw7v/tower_itpe_gift_from_aethel.zip)
  * [MP3 & M4B from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tower-0)
  * **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 33 minutes



## Image Sources

  * [the knight](https://www.flickr.com/photos/britishlibrary/11065279655?rb=1) from the British Library 
  * [the tower](https://flic.kr/p/i7HiBJ) from the British Library
  * [texture pack](http://tanja92.deviantart.com/art/texture-pack-20-418129594) from tanja92 

  
---|---


End file.
